


Unexpected but welcome

by Madelyne_from_Mars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Depressed Dean, Doctor Castiel, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Overthinking, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelyne_from_Mars/pseuds/Madelyne_from_Mars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean meets a familiar face - a man he once went to school with. He doesn't even realize how this single man will change his life for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected but welcome

Dean stared at the cans on the shop's shelves. He needed to buy some food for his nearly empty fridge, but he couldn't decide exactly what he would like to eat. He lifted canned mushrooms from the other ingredients and started to put it down in his basket, but the canister bumped against the edge and rolled away from him on the dirty floor. He watched it escape with a indifferent face, sighing when he thought about picking it up. But before he could walk towards it and bow to pick it up, it impacted with someone's shoe. Dean cringed in his head when the person grabbed it and offered it to him.

"I'm sorry, it just-" he started to apologize, not really looking at the person. He grabbed the canned mushrooms and put them safely in his cart.

"It's nothing," came the answer with a deep voice, which made Dean look up.

He was met with brilliant blue eyes. But something in them was so familiar that he studied the person's whole face. His own eyes widened when he recognized the face that had changed in years. "Hey, I know you. We went to the same school, right?"

The man with dark brown hair and angelic face looked him over and seemed to recognize him too. "Oh. I believe we did yes. Your name is... Dean?" he asked, uncertain.

Dean smiled and offered his hand with refound confidence. "Yeah," they shared a strong handshake. The man before him had defined face lines that weren't there when they were younger. Dean remembered a past version of him- wearing funny shirts and too big hoodies. "And you're Cas... Castil? Cas-stiel?"

The man smiled, probably used to people getting his name wrong. "Castiel."

"Oh, man. You look much older now," he laughed at his own joke.

Castiel too seemed to find the joke amusing, luckily. "Can't say the same to you. Did you stop the aging or something? If yes, I want to know your secret."

Dean laughed again. Why hadn't he talked to him at school? The guy seemed cool. "Maybe your eyesight is bad or something. Or the lighting is too low here," he looked around himself, but the fluorescent lighting and the too white floors made the shop to be too bright even.

"I suggest you to take the compliment, Winchester," Cas said. So he must have remembered him more than he let on. It had been a small school after all, but Dean wasn't a popular kid or anything. "How has it been?"

"Fine," he replied automatically. There wasn't really another answer to give, even if he was anything but fine. "Got a job now, so everything's going great. What about you? Living here or just visiting?"

"I just moved here actually. For work."

"Mm, what do you do?"

"I have my own vet practice, but we moved the main building here, so I could be closer to my friends and family."

Dean lifted his eyebrows, impressed. "Wow, respect."

"And what's your job?" He asked, while reading the ingredients from a package he had picked up from the shelf.

"I'm just a mechanic," Dean said with a wave of his hand like it was nothing.

Castiel looked into his eyes and raised a brow. "Just a mechanic? I once thought my car was broken, but turned out I ran out of gas. So I'd say being 'just' a mechanic is a really honorable job. You are saving people."

Dean huffed and brushed the compliment off with pink cheeks. Why was he being so nice to him, when they barely knew each other? "Well, if you ever need help with your vehicle, come by the Singers Auto and ask for me."

"Duly noted."

Dean nodded and smiled, starting to form a good-bye in his head. They had talked enough already and Dean didn't want to bother the vet. But before he could do anything, Castiel beat him to it again.

"Hey, Dean?"

"Hm?" He lifted his head and looked at him expectantly.

Cas rummaged through his pockets and found what he was looking for. It was a business card, made of warm green paper. "We could get together sometime and talk? Here's my business card and my private number."

Dean took it in his hand and studied it. He would like to talk to him again, he found himself thinking. "Yeah, sounds like a plan."

Castiel smiled for the last time to him. "Give me a call soon and we could 'hang out'."He made actual air quotes that made him look nerdy, but cute.  
Dean smiled too and put the card carefully in his jacket pocket. "Yes. Well, it was good to see you. Bye, Cas."

"Have a nice night, Dean."

They both stood there for a while, until they both seemed to remember how to move and Dean made his way to the other side of the store.

 

He never got to calling Cas and when he almost did, a month had already moved past. Dean gave up and decided to not call him at all, but he kept the business card just in case someone needed to consult with a reliable vet. He didn't know Castiel that well, but he had a feeling that he had a big heart and would give the best care and advice to people with pets. Why else would he own a business like that? Other than it being too late to call, Dean also didn't want to take up the man's time. Sure he had more important things to do than hang out with a grease monkey like Dean.

After a month and a half of hard working, Dean couldn't bring himself to wake up from his bed. He still had those kinds of days from time to time, but this one was a longer time of 'not going into work and not doing anything' stage that he usually had nowadays. He hadn't seen his family or friends for three months, other than Bobby at work or Castiel at the mall, and he couldn't help the feeling of loneliness wash over him. He also had zero motivation to do anything other than binge watch his favorite doctor TV-show. It lasted for a week and he was disappointed to see that his fridge was almost empty again. There were dirty dishes and clothes scattered all over his apartment, but they only bothered him when he accidentally bumped into something or spilled some liquid that had lost its original color from staying outside in a mug for too long. He hadn't washed himself for a week and there were strange spots on his shirt. So he was little alarmed when there was a knock at his door on a Friday evening. He quickly threw on his gray robe, because he was in a too much of a hurry to find clean pants. He did thankfully wear boxers and a shirt already, so it wasn't too bad. He combed his hand through his hair and rubbed it clean against his robe with disgust on his face. He really should shower.

He finally opened his door and was surprised to see Castiel standing behind it. The other man wore a worried frown between his brows but was also smiling. "Hello, Dean."

"Cas? What're you? What are you doing here?" he asked, confused. And how did he know where he lived?

"I came to see you at work and Bobby said I should visit you here after I told him we were friends."

"Friends?" Dean asked to confirm that he had heard correctly. He didn't have anything against that, but he didn't think that Castiel would think of him as a friend after an awkward encounter in a mall. Dean didn't even call him when he had promised, sure it seemed like something a friend wouldn't do.

"Yes," Castiel nodded, but when he studied his eyes, he added, "Of course if you deliberately ignored my request for you to call me and don't believe we could be friends, I'll leave you alone."

"Uh, no, no. It's just... Uh, I didn't know when would be the appropriate time to call you, I didn't want to take up your time or anything. Having to start a new place for a job certainly takes time and I didn't know when you'll be free... And after a month, I thought you probably thought I didn't want to hang out with you or didn't even remember we had plans... I... I'll shut up now," Dean's rambling came to a sudden stop when he understood that he had said too much. He didn't want to concern anybody with his problems, but it was hard to shut up when he didn't have anyone to talk to for a week.

Castiel was quiet for a long time and Dean was already trying to find a perfect stone for his death bed, when he finally opened his mouth. But what came out wasn't hostile, or angry like Dean had expected. "You do understand, that if you would have called me, you could have asked me personally about the things you speculated."

Dean looked at his mismatched socked feet with embarrassment. "Yeah..."

"Are you going to let me in? I brought burgers," he smiled and held up a bag that Dean only then saw in his hand.

He smiled at the gesture because he just had started to look for food before Castiel knocked on his door. He let Castiel in, even though his place was a mess. "Sorry for the mess, didn't have much time to clean."

Cas took in the room and placed the paper bag on a clean spot that he found on the coffee table. "Are you sick? Your boss told me that you hadn't been at work for a while."

"Oh... I uh... Yeah, got a cold," he lied.

Castiel turned towards him and scrutinized him with a stare, but fortunately didn't say anything. "I'll help you clean up."

"What? No, man. You don't have to do that."

Cas raised one of his arms and didn't give any room to argue. "It's nothing, Dean. Besides, it is quicker to do it together." He smiled encouragingly and started to pick up trash.

He was right of course, together they cleaned the apartment in no time. Finally, when the place was better looking than it had in weeks, they sat down on the couch and ate the burgers while watching the TV. Although the visit was unexpected, it wasn't unpleasant. Dean was grateful for having someone there with him, spending time together.

After they had eaten, they found themselves deep in conversation. They talked about their old school and how their lives had changed, what music did they like and what were their favorite foods. Dean was happy to find out that they shared their love for good burgers and some of the same favorite bands. They didn't notice the time had flown by, until it was already 1 AM. Castiel told him that he had to go, but they made plans to see each other the next day again. Cas even warned him to not overthink again and made him believe that he did in fact want to go out with him.

 

When it was Saturday, Dean woke up with a smile and actually couldn't wait for the day to begin. He took a very long shower, having to wash his hair and body twice, because he smelled awful. He was surprised that Castiel could even sit next to him the day before. They went to play paintball of all things and Dean felt refreshed by the adrenaline and happiness that flooded his veins. After the game, they had eaten supper and talked some more. Dean found himself being comfortable around Cas and it surprised him that he found a friend in someone who he only knew for 2 days.

After the busy weekend, Dean returned to work. Castiel surprised him again when he came into the shop to invite Dean for lunch. These kinds of surprise visits started to happen every day and soon Dean found himself inseparable with Cas. He liked his new friend a lot and maybe even too much. He had tried to ask him out so many times, but he couldn't bring himself to ask him out on a date. Months passed and he felt how he fell harder and harder for the blue-eyed angel and there was nothing he could do about it.

It was Christmas now and Dean was nervous about his gift for Castiel. His friend had talked about how he wanted to adopt a kitten for weeks now and Dean went out of his way and picked up a tricolored cat. She had a white belly and brown and black spots all over her. She had been rescued from a dog in the outskirts of the town, so now she had a piece of her ear missing. But even with half an ear, she looked beautiful and all Dean could think about, was how perfect she would be for Castiel. Of course, he didn't think about it too much and took the kitten from the shelter. Only when he had arrived at his home, he realized that Castiel might not take the cat and Dean would have to take care of her himself. He had a cat allergy, but if he took his pills, he could live with the little furball. The only problem was that the building's owner didn't allow pets in the apartments, so Dean seriously hoped that he hadn't made a mistake.

The next day, Castiel came to his house before the party they had been invited to. It was Christmas Day and Cas' parents had planned a big party for huge families and Dean's family was invited too. Even if Dean's family consisted of his brother Sam, their surrogate father Bobby and his brother's lovely girlfriend Jess.

When he opened the door to his friend, his eyes fell on the huge sweater he was wearing. It was very festive and colorful and very Cas-like. Dean couldn't help but smile at the sight, because he was so beautiful, even if he wore ridiculous clothes sometimes.

"Hey, Cas."

"Hello, Dean."

He opened his door more to let the other man in. Castiel received a package from behind his back and gave it to Dean.

"Merry Christmas, Dean," he wished and smiled brilliantly.

Dean thanked him and opened it. It was a autographed LP copy of his favorite Led Zeppelin album. It must've cost a fortune. And that wasn't all. There was also a red sweater, with black and white colored patterns. In the middle of the sweater "Merry Christmas, ya filthy animal," was written in capital letters. Dean could feel his eyes tear up a little and he laughed. "It's perfect, Cas. Thank you so much." He put the gifts down on a table and hugged the other man. He always liked hugging Castiel. He felt safe in his arms. "I, uh. I got you something too," he told him when they parted.

Castiel looked excited. "Oh, really?"

Dean shifted uncomfortably before the man and played with his shirt sleeves. "I don't know how you'll like it. I mean, it's kind of... It's a lot to take in I guess, but you..."

Castiel put his arm on his shoulder, stopping his speech. "Will you show me already or do I have to blow up from the excitement? I'm sure I'll like it." He smiled reassuringly.

Dean sighed and let his shoulders slump. "Okay. Wait here." He went to his room, where he had hidden the kitten, who was now sleeping on his bed with a red tie tied to her collar. "Sorry, buddy, but I'll have to interrupt your sleep a bit." He lifted the cat and kept it between his arms with a comfortable enough position. He walked back to the living room with nervous steps.

Castiel turned his head towards them and his eyes widened comically. "Is that?..." he couldn't end his sentence. He took in the cat against Dean's chest and reached his hand forward. He first let the kitten smell him and then petted her head. "Oh wow, she's beautiful..." he whispered with teary eyes.

Dean kept looking at his face. "Those are happy tears, right?" he asked for confirmation.

Cas looked up and smiled. "Of course. Does she have a name?"

Dean shook his head and gave Cas the cat, who cradled it between his arms like a baby. She seemed to like when Castiel rubbed her belly. "How'd you know she was a girl?"

Cas shrugged. "Maybe I have magic powers."

Dean wouldn't be surprised when it became true.

"Jamie," Castiel said as he looked at his new furry friend.

"What?"

"That's her name."

Huh, that's weird. Dean's middle name was Jamie, for a reason unknown. Maybe he did have some super powers. Castiel let the cat go and it ran off in some direction. Then he looked up and leaned real close to Dean, who leaned back. Cas' smile faltered and he looked into his eyes with surprise on his face, drawing his body back.

"Oh, sorry... I thought..." Castiel looked worried as he looked at Dean's lips. Did he try to kiss him?

"What? That I... like you?" he asked uncertainly.

Castiel bit his lip and lowered his eyes. He huffed without humor that made Dean's insides twist with something ugly. "Sure. But why would you like me anyways? I'm too pushy and bad at reading signs."

"You're not pushy," Dean said quickly, which made Castiel look up with a little bit of hope. "And you're not bad at reading signs either." He licked his lips and looked around the room- a nervous habit. "I just thought that you wouldn't like me... like that."

There was a hand on his cheek and lips against his a moment later. Dean closed his eyes instinctively and didn't step back this time. Castiel's mouth tasted like cinnamon and pepper. He must've eaten some gingerbread before coming here. When his friend stepped back, Dean opened his eyes and looked at him. Cas' eyes were shining and for the millionth time, Dean found him utterly astonishingly beautiful. He leaned forward and captured his sweet lips once again. He tasted like Christmas and everything he ever dreamed about. Castiel opened his mouth so Dean could get a better taste. What he found made him an addict instantly.

Castiel broke the kiss moments later, but still held onto the back of his head and leaned his forehead against Dean's. "Dean, I'd like to be with you. Is that okay with you?"

Dean nodded enthusiastically while looking at his red lips. "Are you sure? I don't want to bother y-", he was silenced with another touch of lips.

"I promise you won't bother me. Ever," he told him while looking at his eyes, "Now, get yourself ready. We have a party to attend." He smiled.

Dean put on the sweater Cas gave him and they left the apartment. Cas would take the cat to his place later.

 

_2 years later_

  
He could hear the alarm clock and the silent moving from the other side of the bed. Dean knew it was time to wake up, but he couldn't bring himself to wake up. He pulled the covers over his ear to not be interrupted. A warm hand wound itself around his middle and there were lips on the back of his neck.

"Dean, it's morning. Time to wake up," Castiel whispered in his ear underneath the blankets.

"No," came the answer from pouty lips. Dean pushed his head into the pillow.

"Come on, sleepyhead," he could hear the smile in his husband's voice.

"Fuck off, Castiel," he didn't mean to be so cruel, but he was tired and not in the mood, so if that managed to get him some peace, so be it.

Cas stood still and silent for a long moment. So this was how it was going to end. Dean knew of course that Castiel would get enough of him someday, but he didn't hope it would be this soon.

"Do you want to take the day off from work?" Cas asked silently.

Dean sighed. "...Yes."

"I'll call Bobby," he whispered and kissed his cheek. The hand around him retreated and left his body colder than before. He heard Castiel whisper somewhere in the room "Come on, Jamie. Dean wants some sleep," and then there was silence after the door closed.

For two hours Dean turned over and over again, trying to get a suitable pose, but the thoughts kept him awake. He had to apologize to Cas in the evening and Dean hoped that for some unknown reason, maybe Castiel will forgive him. He didn't want to be a burden for him, but he had warned him before they got married. He remembered how happy he was on their wedding day and he was still happy. But the bad days still came and left Dean with guilt for the rudeness he had used with his loved ones.  
After another ten minutes, Dean gave up and climbed out of the bed. His eyes fell on the left side of the bed and the nightstand where Castiel's latest reading book was. Soon it will be empty, unfilled. He didn't even know who will get the house after the divorce because they had bought it together. They had done everything together to this house. They repainted the walls and fixed the terrace. Castiel made the backyard and front lawn look like something inside of a magazine and Dean always mowed the growing grass. They furnished the rooms, both of them personalizing them how they felt was best. If something wasn't favorable to the other, they would always talk about it and decide if they needed the creepy antique painting in the living room or the hunting guns on display on the bedroom walls. Dean loved this house, but he loved Cas more and he didn't want him to go. But if the time came, he wouldn't ask Cas to stay if he didn't want to.  
Dean sighed in the silent room and went into the bathroom to wash himself. Freshly showered, he put on sweatpants, a shirt and rolled the towel around his head like he had seen the women always do. He secretly liked the way his hair would stay safe inside the towel and would not shoot droplets everywhere. He only wore it when he was alone.

He went downstairs and walked into the kitchen. There was a pot of coffee that was still warm, so he poured himself a cup. He lifted the cold porridge from the pot to the bowl and heated it up in the microwave. He also took one of the sandwiches that he had found in the fridge. Castiel sure had time to make so much for breakfast. Dean wondered if he had been late for work because of him. When Dean turned towards the adjoining living room, a movement made his gaze look up and he jumped when he saw Castiel sitting there on the couch, working on some papers. He lifted his head and smiled at Dean, who quickly pulled the towel from around his head.

"You're still here?" Dean asked, surprised.

Castiel nodded. "They can have a day without me once in a while."

"Uh-huh," Dean mumbled and put the towel on the back of a chair. He could feel his cheeks burn bright pink. Trying to look nonchalant, he turned around and stopped the beeping microwave, receiving his hot porridge. Keeping some distance, he sat around the table with his breakfast and started eating slowly. Why was Castiel still here? And what were the papers? Did he want to move his main building again? As far away from Dean as possible?

"Did you sleep well?"

Dean looked up, losing his train of thought. "No," he answered. He hadn't fallen asleep again, instead squirming around in the bed. He finished his food and cleaned the dishes in the sink. He heard Cas walk towards the kitchen, but didn't turn around to look. His warm hands hugged him from behind and he felt Cas' breath on his neck.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about the towel. You know I like the quirks you have."

Dean breathed out and closed his eyes. He closed the tab, having finished washing the dishes. "Why are you with me?" he asked quietly.

"Because I love you," he answered automatically.

Dean huffed and moved away from his husband. He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, looking at the papers. He picked one up and studied the blueprints of the vet hospital building. So he was moving then?

"I've been wanting to expand the building for a while now and we finally can get the extra space for a shelter and activity rooms," Castiel said as he also walked into the room and sat down next to Dean. "See? There is the old back door, which will be replaced with double doors and the hallway will lead to the new part of the building," he showed on the map.

"So you're not moving the main office?"

"Why would I do that?" Castiel looked at him.

Dean shrugged his shoulders and put the paper down on the table again. Castiel turned his body towards him and put his hands on Dean's thigh.

"Do you remember me from the school days?"

Dean frowned and didn't understand why he was asking that. "Um, you wore too big clothes. And you looked so pale. And you had a weird name."

Cas nodded and smiled. "I remember you too... We didn't have any classes together, but you still caught my eye in the hallways. You always seemed to be alone and you wore a very serious expression. But when you started to sit with Charlie at lunch, you started to smile more and once I saw you laugh so hard there were tears in your eyes. And I thought to myself- Wow, this boy is truly beautiful. And I felt happy because you were happy."

Dean lifted his eyebrows and looked at Cas. "I didn't know I married my stalker."

Castiel laughed and bumped his shoulder with his own. "Shut up. You know I just notice things."

Dean rolled his eyes, but found himself smiling a little. "Go on."

"And then, years later, I saw you again. And you had grown into a greek god, you left me breathless."

"Don't exaggerate."

"I'm not."

"You are."

Castiel silenced him with a kiss. "Beauty is in the eyes of the viewer. Anyways. Even though you were breathtaking, you looked kind of gray. And it was okay, because we all have bad days. But I wanted to get to know you, so I gave you my number and then waited for a whole month, but the call never came."

Dean looked at the floor. "Sorry."

Castiel put one hand on his back. "Don't be. I still hunted you down and came to your apartment. Only then I realized that you were ill. But it didn't stop me because I didn't care. And we became friends and you told me that you were dealing with depression, I still didn't care. After a month living together, I saw you close into yourself and you didn't want to talk to me for days, but I still didn't care. And to this day, I don't care if you are not perfect or the man you think that is right for me. Because I love when you laugh, I love when you cry, I love when you cook the best cheeseburgers there are. And I love all the good times and I love all the bad times. Because you are perfect for me. Kind, selfless, funny, trustworthy and loyal. And you deserve me, you deserve to be happy or whatever you want to be. I love you, Dean Winchester, and it won't change. Ever." He scrutinized him with a blue stare. "Now, do I have to write it down?"

Dean smiled shyly and looked at his lap. "No."

"Good," Castiel kissed his cheek, "Now, do you want to order some pizza and watch TV or do you want to have sex?"

He bit his lower lip and looked admiringly into his husband's eyes. "Both."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
